


Conquest

by dentalhygienist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Forced Orgasm, POV Second Person, Rape, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalhygienist/pseuds/dentalhygienist
Summary: You rape a conquered princess who thought she was lucky to be captured by a female warrior.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



She’s happy to see you.

You almost laugh. You allow yourself to smile, though, and hope it looks friendlier than you feel. “It’s all right,” you say to her, your voice as soft and reassuring as you can make it.

You’re lying, of course. Nothing’s going to be all right for her ever again. You don’t know exactly what your chief intends to do with the ruling family of this petty kingdom, but you doubt it’ll be anything the princess will like.

She flings herself at your feet, sobbing, and hugs your legs.

You resist the urge to kick her away. Instead you murmur soothingly and stroke her hair.

“Thank God you’re here, kind lady. I was so frightened. I heard screaming… women screaming… My father told me I ought to take my own life if the battle went against him, but the priest said that would be an unforgivable sin.”

“Fear not,” you tell her. “I am here to keep you safe.”

You’re not lying about that. You are there to keep her alive and physically well until the formal surrender ceremony in a few days’ time when all the nobles, priests, and wealthy craftsmen and merchants will be assembled to witness their royal family renounce their claim of divine right and relinquish their subjects’ care to the chiefs of the Five Clans.

She’s a pretty little peach, lush and ripe for the plucking, just like this land. Even through the many layers of her clothes you can see that she has the sort of buxom tits and ass you love to play with. If you were a man, you just might have torn her clothes off and shoved your cock into her holes.

Fortunately, you don’t have a cock so you can be patient. You intercept the first warriors who come in search of loot, and you order one of them to fetch you food and drink, another to inform your clan chief that you’ve secured the fallen king’s only daughter, and the others to fix the door you'd broken down.

Once they’re gone, you take a moment to enjoy the sight of the princess cowering in a corner, sobbing anew. Then you crouch beside her, and you say, gently, “See? I didn't let them hurt you. You're safe."

She allows you to lead her to her bed and tuck her in under the covers, though she doesn't sleep, she just curls into a ball and stares at the wall.

You entertain yourself admiring the colorful tapestries decorating the wall and the finely carved details on the cherry wood furniture. You caress the polished metal cosmetic jars and the ivory hair combs on the vanity table, and you stare at your reflection in the looking glass. 

You're examining the fancy gowns hanging in the wardrobe and wondering whether that red taffeta can be altered to fit you when a young male warrior of your clan brings you the food and wine you requested. 

You make small talk and even flirt with him a bit, knowing his presence has renewed the princess’s fear.

You lock the door after he leaves, and cheerfully tells the princess, “There. You’re safe, it’s just us girls.”

You take off your armor and your clothes, and slip into the bed nude. You spoon your body to the princess’s, and embrace her, and wish her a good night’s sleep. 

You wait a few minutes, then you complain about the scratchy feel of her gown on your bare skin. You say to the princess, “Why don’t you undress. You don’t usually sleep like this, do you?”

She seems reluctant, but you can almost hear her reassuring herself that it’s okay because you don’t have a cock with which to rape her.

“Much better,” you say, snuggling up to her again after she’s removed her clothes and gotten back into bed. 

You wait for her to relax and lower her guard, then you begin to chat about inane things like the weather and the flowers you saw growing along the road on the march here. 

She’s talking about the difference between daisy and chamomile when you cup one of her big tits.

She falls silent mid sentence. 

You caress and squeeze her tits to your heart’s content before you begin tugging and twisting her nipples.

The princess is breathing hard, but she hasn’t spoken a word.

You nibble her earlobe, and then murmur, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

She doesn’t answer.

You slide your hand down to her pussy. “You don’t have to answer, I know you’re enjoying yourself. I can feel how wet your pussy is.”

She speaks at last, her voice small and trembling. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because I want to.”

You finger her pussy until you feel her convulse, though she doesn’t so much as moan when she comes. 

You kiss her cheek. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

You hear the hitch in her breath as she begins to weep quietly. You wipe away her tears tenderly as you tell her, “Save your tears, that was nothing to cry about.”

There’s nothing tender in the order you give her next. “Get on your hands and knees. I want a piece of that big, round ass.”

She awkwardly arranges herself the way you want her. 

Her ass is gorgeous. You slap it lightly, and tell her, “This ass was made to be spanked and fucked. I’d be very surprised if the man who marries you doesn’t find a reason to spank you near daily, and for damn sure he’ll fuck you every night.”

You begin to spank her in earnest, striking one side then the other in a predictable pattern. Then you land five successive blows on the same spot. 

“Please,” she sobs. “You’re a woman.”

You retort, “And?”

She gets a brief respite as you go to get a pair of those leather gloves you saw when you went through her belongings earlier. You put on one glove and rejoin the princess on her bed. 

She’s curled up in a ball. 

“Get back into position!”

She hastens to obey you.

You lick her, enjoying your first taste of royal pussy. You eat her pussy until the pain and indignity of the spanking is forgotten and she begins mewling in pleasure. She’s ripe and ready. 

You slide your index and middle fingers into her pussy. You fuck her for a little while, but your main goal is to coat your gloved fingers with her juices. 

She exclaims wordlessly when you touch her asshole.

“I’ve heard it hurts less if you relax,” you advise her. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, as if it isn’t obvious.

You succeed in working one finger into her ass, causing her to squeal. “I’m fucking your ass.”

You really should go slowly and gently, but you’ve reached the limit of your patience. You force another finger into that tight virgin ass.

She wails as you fuck her ass.

You enjoy utterly dominating her like this. 

When she finally quiets down and simply endures the ass-fucking, you start rubbing her clit. 

It takes a while, the pain in her ass warring with the pleasure building from her pussy, but eventually the pleasure overwhelms the pain and you force the princess to orgasm. 

She comes again while you’re grinding your pussy against hers and striving to your own orgasm. 

Afterwards, you cuddle her, and whisper sweet nothings about all the fun the two of you are going to have in the next few days. "And eventually you'll be able to take my fists in your pussy and your ass at the same time."


End file.
